I dare you, I double dare you
by April Starlight
Summary: Un paseo estudiantil con tus amigos puede ser relajante y divertido. A veces… Este fic participa en "Terror en Fanfiction: Concurso de Halloween en ¡Siéntate!".


I dare you, I double dare you.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece, es de Rumiko Takahashi y yo únicamente lo utilizo para escribir.

Summary: Un paseo estudiantil con tus amigos puede ser relajante y divertido. A veces… Este fic participa en "Terror en Fanfiction: Concurso de Halloween en ¡Siéntate!".

En respuesta a un reto más de las lindas y algo locas piratas del foro ¡Siéntate! Espero que les cause al menos algo de miedo y leves pesadillas.

* * *

><p><em>"Sólo la muerte te salva de la vida."<em>

Ella saltó por la ventana - Ilegales.

* * *

><p>—Kagome hija, ¿llevas todo lo necesario? —Pregunto dulcemente la señora Higurashi mientras servía el desayuno.<p>

—Pues sí, eso creo. —Respondió alegre Kagome mientras comía apresuradamente.

—Tómatelo con calma hija, no queremos que te atragantes con el arroz antes de tu gran paseo escolar. —dijo calmadamente el abuelo mientras bebía a sorbitos su té matutino.

—Eso es tan injusto, a nosotros van a llevarnos al zoológico y volveremos hoy mismo. —Comentó Sota con desgano.

— ¡Gracias por la comida! —Exclamó Kagome y se levantó de un salto.

Todos suspiraron resignados, así era ella nada podía contenerla.

Ya era hora de irse así que Kagome se despidió de todos dándoles un fuerte abrazo, al momento de despedirse de Buyo, el gato se aferró a ella tanto que fue necesario que su madre lo separase.

—Debería ya estar acostumbrado a que me vaya —pensó Kagome— esto no es diferente a cuando viajo a la época feudal.

* * *

><p>El punto de encuentro para todos era el instituto donde estarían esperándolos varios autobuses para llevarlos hasta el bosque a las afueras de la ciudad, más o menos a unas tres horas de distancia de la ciudad de Tokio, viajarían con sus respectivos grupos así que por más que lo intentó Hojo no pudo unírseles.<p>

— ¡Kagome! —gritaron al unísono Eri, Yuka y Ayumi mientras corrían hacia su amiga.

—Me alegra tanto Kagome que hayas podido venir, es un alivio que tu Inflamación bronquial ya haya sido controlada, estábamos tan preocupadas por ti —Dijo Ayumi.

—Ehh…si claro. No se preocupen mis bronquios están perfectos ahora.

—Me alegra mucho escuchar eso Higurashi —Dijo Hojo con una sonrisa.

— ¿Y tú cuando llegaste Hojo? —preguntó con un gesto divertido Eri.

—Pues las vi por aquí y quise darle esto a Higurashi —Contestó mientras le extendía una funda a Kagome. —Bien las veré cuando lleguemos chicas.

—Hojo es sin dudas el chico ideal para ti Kagome. —Soltó de golpe Yuka

—Totalmente de acuerdo. —Acotó Eri.

— ¡Basta chicas! No se olviden del novio posesivo y dos caras de Kagome. —Rebatió Ayumi.

— ¡Es cierto! Kagome él no se enojó porque vinieras ¿verdad? —volvió al ataque Eri

—Un poquito. —contestó suspirando Kagome.

La pregunta de Eri la inundó de recuerdos de sus amigos allá en la época feudal, ella había insistido tanto en que quería venir a esta actividad que obviamente ocasionó otra pelea con Inuyasha:

—Eres una tonta Kagome, que no vives repitiendo acaso que estás cansada de andar por el bosque y que extrañas la comodidad de la ciudad. Y ahora vienes con que te irás al bosque pero en tu época.

—No es así Inuyasha —salió al rescate Sango —es que es una actividad muy importante de grupo.

—Si seguramente la señorita Kagome hará cosas muy agradables en grupo —dijo con una sonrisa pervertida el monje Miroku.

La sonrisa, sin embargo, no le duró mucho pues al mismo tiempo un golpe con el hiraikotsu y uno con el puño de Inuyasha lo dejaron sin ninguna gana de hacer otro comentario.

—Inuyasha, si mal no recuerdo en la noche que quiere ir a su época Kagome hay luna nueva. —Comentó Shippo mientras compartía un pez con Kirara.

— ¡Es cierto! Problema resuelto Inuyasha, así no tendrás que cuidar de ti y de mí. — Resolvió Kagome con una sonrisa.

—Keh, pero estaré ahí cuando menos lo esperes. —Dijo aún molesto Inuyasha.

Con lo ridículo que pudiera parecer ese comentario llenó de paz a Kagome.

* * *

><p>—Vamos, apresúrese señorita Higurashi que no tengo todo su día. —Era su maestro el señor Matoke con su lista en mano, obviamente sus recuerdos la habían absorbido durante un tiempo demasiado prolongado.<p>

—Sí, lo siento.

* * *

><p>Aunque el viaje era algo largo Eri, Yuka, Ayumi y Kagome lo pasaron contándose cosas y poniéndose al día en todos los chismes del instituto. Hubo tiempo también para preguntarle a Kagome sobre su novio y sobre todo para reírse como las buenas amigas que eran.<p>

No faltaba mucho para llegar a su destino y el paisaje se había transformado completamente, los enormes edificios que impedían ver el cielo habían desaparecido junto con el bullicio y el smog clásicos de la ciudad.

Para todos los chicos que rara vez salían de la ciudad era un cambio drástico el respirar aire puro y poder escuchar los trinos de algunas aves que por allí vivían, en cambio para Kagome era algo decepcionante, ella estaba en el bosque y en contacto con la naturaleza más tiempo del que a veces desearía.

Al llegar se encontraron con dos construcciones rectangulares literalmente en el medio de la nada, habían pasado el último pueblo hacia como una hora y la carretera parecía extenderse indefinidamente hasta lo que la vista podía cubrir pero nada de eso amainaba el ánimo de los chicos que descendieron y tomaron prontamente su equipaje listos para recibir instrucciones. Un anciano salió de una de las construcciones y los recibió con una gran sonrisa, él era el dueño del lugar y el encargado de dirigir las caminatas a través de diferentes senderos y las demás actividades que iban a realizar.

—Buenas tardes chicos, el viaje fue seguramente muy largo y estarán cansados.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza y se escucharon murmullos aprobatorios.

—Pues es una lástima, van a almorzar y comenzaremos con la caminata ya tendrán tiempo de descansar en la noche. —dijo con una carcajada.

A Kagome le pareció que cuando lo dijo algo turbio cruzó fugazmente por sus ojos.

La comida estuvo deliciosa y cuando todos hubieron terminado comenzó la caminata, fue relajante caminar sin más propósito que el de disfrutar la naturaleza sin pensar en fragmentos o monstruos dispuestos a asesinarla en cualquier descuido. Hojo caminó a su lado y le contaba cosas pero por más que intentaba divertirse y escucharlo sólo podía pensar en cómo estaría Inuyasha y si se encontraría bien en esa noche tan complicada para él.

Las horas pasaron y la oscuridad se instaló en el bosque como un manto salpicado de una infinidad de estrellas; luego de otra comida igual de deliciosa que la anterior era momento de designar las habitaciones, al día siguiente desayunarían y volverían a la ciudad. Todos escogían estar con sus amigos, obviamente y Kagome junto con sus amigas también lo habían decidido así pero para cuando llegó su turno el ala de mujeres estaba totalmente ocupada.

—Espero que sean valientes señoritas. —Dijo sombríamente el anciano— Como comprenderán no puedo dejarlas que duerman en el ala de hombres así que tendrán que ir a una casa no muy lejos de aquí donde dormirán solas.

Kagome estaba a punto de protestar; ella no tenía ninguna gana de dormir separada de todo el resto de sus compañeras y mucho menos ahora que todo le parecía mucho más tétrico que en la mañana.

Pero Eri se le adelantó diciendo: —Estaremos bien, no hay problema—. Mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Kagome que sólo pudo alzar su vista hacia el cielo estrellado y suspirar.

Caminaban alumbrando el camino con sus linternas, al cabo de unos diez minutos de caminata llegaron hasta una especie de casa abandonada que se encontraba rodeada de árboles, Kagome sentía formarse un nudo en su garganta a medida que se acercaban.

—Disculpe, señor pero ¿aquí hay luz eléctrica? —preguntó tímidamente Ayumi.

—Voy a encender el generador y deberían estar bien —respondió el anciano. —estarán bien siempre y cuando no la molesten.

— ¿Hay alguien más aquí? —volvió a preguntar Ayumi.

—Sí y no, todo depende de ustedes sólo recuerden: No la molesten y estarán bien.

—Pero…

— ¡Ya basta Ayumi! Deja de molestar al señor con tus preguntas. —Le reprendió Eri.

—Agradeceremos mucho que encienda el generador. —Intentó calmar el ambiente con aire conciliador Yuka.

El anciano simplemente dio media vuelta y desapareció por el camino, un momento después las luces del interior se encendieron y las chicas entraron.

Dejaron sus zapatos en el recibidor, al entrar vieron como todo se encontraba lleno de polvo y que tanto en el suelo como en las paredes se veían profundas manchas oscuras que no quisieron inspeccionar detenidamente por temor a encontrarse con algo aún más escabroso en aquel lugar. Sus pasos retumbaban a través de un largo pasillo que sólo contaba con una débil bombilla para iluminarlo, habían suficientes habitaciones como para que cada una de ellas durmiese sola pero todas aún sin decirlo sabían que no habría manera de que pudieran dormir separadas.

Kagome se estaba cambiando pero algo continuaba sin gustarle de ese lugar, era como una alarma que le repetía que se fuera de allí lo más rápido posible, mientras pensaba llegaron todas las demás a su habitación.

— ¿Qué tal si dormimos juntas Kagome? —preguntó Eri

—Claro chicas, será divertido.

Estaban sentadas en un círculo en el piso jugando verdad o desafío, la botella giró indicando que Ayumi debía hacerle la pregunta a Kagome; y lo hizo:

— ¿Verdad o desafío Kagome?

—Verdad. —Respondió sin dudar la azabache.

—Veamos… ¿Es verdad que te gusta Hojo?

—No Ayumi, no es verdad. —Contestó suspirando, sabía que por ese lado vendría la pregunta.

Volvieron a girar la botella y esta vez fue el turno de Yuka para responder a la pregunta de Eri.

— ¿Verdad o desafío?

—Desafío.

— ¡Bien! Ya no somos unas niñas Yuka así que te desafío a contactarte con el fantasma que hay aquí.

—Eri con ese tipo de cosas no se juega. —dijo algo asustada Ayumi.

— ¿Y cómo sabes que hay un fantasma? Nadie dijo nada sobre espíritus aquí. —Dijo también algo nerviosa Kagome.

—Pues eso es lo que nos quiso dar a entender ese hombre. En todo caso, ¿qué tienen seis años? Esas historias son puras tonterías dichas por un viejo solitario que seguramente ya enloqueció. Vamos, te desafío Yuka.

—No tienes que hacerlo Yuka…—sugirió Kagome.

—Claro que tiene que hacerlo, ya la desafié.

—Bien, bien voy a hacerlo. ¿Qué quieres que le diga?

—No lo sé, lo que sea que la haga "enojar". —respondió burlonamente Eri.

Yuka se había levantado, extendió sus manos hacía arriba y pronunció fuerte las siguientes palabras:

—No te tengo miedo, ven y muéstrate pues estoy lista para ti. No puedes hacerme daño ni tocarme. Eres simplemente basura muerta.

Cuando se calló toda la habitación pareció llenarse de un silencio pesado, Yuka bajó las manos se sentó y dijo:

— ¿Feliz?

—Más que feliz, no me esperaba tanta valentía de su parte.

Al momento las cuatro chicas gritaron, esa voz no era de ninguna de ellas y provenía de la puerta que estaba cerrada. Las luces se apagaron y de un golpe simultáneo la ventana y la puerta se abrieron justo en el momento en el que Kagome cerraba su mano sobre la linterna que descansaba a su lado. Cuando apuntó hacia el sonido vieron claramente, con la claridad de las peores pesadillas a una mujer de pie, su cuello estaba roto y se sostenía en uno de sus hombros, no tenía ojos y de sus cuencas oculares huecas chorreaba a borbotones un líquido sanguinolento con alguna especie de gránulos de pus al igual que de su boca que sonreía y dejaba entrever sus putrefactos dientes. Una maraña gris en su cabeza que alguna vez fuera cabello parecía levitar junto con ella.

— ¿Crees que no puedo tocarte? —la voz salía de su boca pero esta no hacía ningún movimiento. —Pues tienes razón, yo no pero ella sí.

Y se abalanzó hacia Eri quien gritaba como si no hubiera un mañana, porque en su alma sabía que para ella no habría uno.

Se introdujo por su boca con tanta violencia que terminó desencajando la mandíbula y expulsando fuera uno de sus ojos, cuando estuvo a dentro corrió hacia las tres chicas que sentían imposible el moverse en esos momentos.

Llegó hasta Yuka y el cuerpo de Eri comenzó a arrancarle dramáticamente el cabello, en movimientos bruscos y repetitivos le quitaba mechones enteros que le sacaban sangre y agudos gritos de puro terror. Cuando hubo terminado con su trabajo Yuka se encontraba en un estado de semiincosciente a causa del dolor pero la tortura no había terminado, el cuerpo de Eri que ahora no era más que un recipiente tomó la cabeza de Yuka y comenzó a golpearla contra el suelo con una fuerza increíble hasta que finalmente se escuchó el sonido del hueso al romperse, con unos últimos estertores de agonía de Yuka se terminó el sufrimiento de ambas chicas.

Kagome reaccionó primero, jaló de la mano a Ayumi y corrieron escalera abajo perseguidas por el eco de los gritos de sus amigas.

—Tranquila, tranquila si salimos de aquí estaremos bien. —repetía Kagome como una letanía pero no podía ubicarse, había perdido en algún lugar su linterna y el llanto compulsivo de Ayumi no le estaba ayudando en nada.

Los gritos habían parado por completo y eso causó que Ayumi llorara aún más fuerte; era su turno.

—Hola.

Estaba parada justo en frente de ambas, seguramente el cuerpo de Eri ya no le servía más pero el que no pudiera tocarlas no la hacía ni un poco menos peligrosa y aterradora. Desvió su rostro hacia Ayumi quien de pronto de dejó de llorar, pasaron unos pocos segundos y se soltó de la mano de Kagome para cubrirse los oídos, gritaba y pedía que parase.

Kagome no podía moverse, ordenaba a sus piernas que corrieran pero era imposible, sólo podía tener ante sus ojos a su amiga que de pronto comenzó a tirar fuertemente de sus propias orejas intentando arrancárselas hasta que lo logró con una de ellas, gritaba y sangraba pero eso no parecía suficiente, comenzó a correr escaleras arriba y Kagome de alguna manera apareció allí también, era obvio que ella quería que presenciara lo que iba a ocurrir. Se paró en el alfeizar mientras reía tan compulsivamente como había llorado y repetía una y otra vez cantando: _No estaba loca simplemente estaba rota._

Y saltó por la ventana.

Las piernas de Kagome por fin respondieron y comenzó a correr otra vez, pero las lágrimas en sus ojos no le permitían ver, la casa que desde afuera se veía más bien pequeña había adquirido dimensiones sobrenaturales y parecía no tener fin, cuando volvió a aparecer frente a ella en un acto impulsivo extendió sus brazos con las palmas abiertas y su poder espiritual concentrado por su miedo salió a través de ellas y golpeó de frente al espectro lo suficientemente fuerte como para aturdirlo. Logró encontrar la puerta y comenzó a correr, nada la perseguía y al pasar por un lado de la casa se tropezó con el cuerpo de su amiga, en su rostro tenía una expresión pacífica.

Corría y corría sin detenerse ni pensar racionalmente hasta que súbitamente se estrelló contra alguien o algo, el grito que salió por su garganta le vino del alma hasta que vio con la luz vacilante del día que iba comenzando a su amado Inuyasha.

Cuando lo reconoció pudo por fin tener la seguridad de que todo había terminado y se desmayó en sus brazos.

—Ven amor mío, vamos a casa.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la autora: <strong>

Hola, chicos/as. ¿Qué tal? ¿Les causó algo de miedo? Recuerden que pueden encontrar actividades como esta en el sensual barco pirata del foro ¡Siéntate!

Si les pareció buena pueden votar por mí o por otras historias terroríficas en el topic: [VOTACIÓN] Terror en Fanfiction: Concurso de Halloween en ¡Siéntate!. Debes estar registrado/a en para poder votar.

Deja de ser sólo un número, exprésate, da tu opinión.

April.


End file.
